Akira Yuki
Akira Yuki (結城 晶, Yūki Akira) (born September 23, 1968)http://virtuafighter.com/vf4/akira/http://vert-x.tripod.com/akira.html is the mascot of the Sega video game series Virtua Fighter. His fighting style is Bājíquán, a Chinese martial art (pronounced "Hakkyoku-ken" in Japanese). Rather than just pursuing victories, Akira enters the tournament to further hone his Bājíquán techniques and to understand what "true fighting" is about. He was a childhood friend of Aoi Umenokoji. In addition, he's had fierce rivalries with fighters such as Goh Hinogami and Jean Kujo, and especially Kage-Maru. He's also friends and rivals with Wolf Hawkfield. Akira is the official winner of the Second World Fighting Tournament (Virtua Fighter 2). Story Virtua Fighter Bājíquán is one of the foremost Chinese martial arts. During the Second World War, the Japanese army developed their own techniques to improve their infantry's fighting ability. Akira Yuki is the grandson of the man who developed these techniques. Akira serves as the assistant instructor at Yuki Budokan (his family's dojo), and is known to be hot-blooded and impulsive by nature. He also can be naive and intemperate. After completing his training under his grandfather's tutelage at the age of 23, he went on a quest to test his abilities. Two years later, when he got word of the 1st World Fighting Tournament, he decided to enter and test his abilities. Virtua Fighter 2 Akira is the only person to whom the ultimate martial art of Bājíquán is handed down. Realizing that the last time he lacked experience; Akira is now testing the results of last year's training and practice. During the last Tournament, Akira was a bit too "enthusiastic" and his attitude was met with much disapproval. He was defeated and humiliated by Kage, and now he bears a grudge against him. Virtua Fighter 3 Realizing that he lacked experience from his failure to win the First World Fighting Tournament, Akira went through rigorous training to prepare himself for the Second World Fighting Tournament. Akira returned home, with the second tournament trophy. Yet as he was about to proclaim his victory, his grandfather told him, "Don't flatter yourself. You haven't mastered anything yet." In order to answer the question, "What is true strength?," Akira resolved to fight in the tournament once more. On the Third World Fighting Tournament, Akira’s main intentions were to show his grandfather and himself "true strength". Virtua Fighter 4 After Akira failed to win the tournament, he went back to Japan and told his grandfather about the disappointing results. With further encouragement from his grandfather, Akira decides to continue his training in the mountains. This time, Akira trained harder than ever, while trying to understand exactly what "true power" really is. However while training, Akira received an invitation for the 4th world tournament. Akira decides to join the tournament to test out the new skills he had learned and try to find the "real" power within him. Virtua Fighter 5 After losing to Kage-Maru in the Fourth World Fighting Tournament, Akira returned to the mountains to train harder than ever before. He began to doubt his previous training and could not understand how he had been defeated. One day he caught sight of a leaf floating downstream and he held his breath as it spun easily around a boulder, avoiding it neatly, and continuing on in the flow. He suddenly understood that he had been resisting the flow and he resumed his training with renewed confidence. Soon after, he decided to join the Fifth World Fighting Tournament. "Now I should be able to hold my own and more against him." Virtua Fighter Kids In Virtua Fighter Kids, Akira is depicted as a young boy (6 to 8 years old) and he lives at the dojo that he works in, Yuki Budokan. In his FMV movie he fights a giant warrior that wants to desecrate the dojo, which results in a large hole in the dojo wall. Determined to fix up the mess before his parents return home, he hammers it up but accidentally stubs his thumb. Other Appearances Fighters Megamix Akira appeared with the entire Virtua Fighter 2 cast in the Sega Saturn game Fighters Megamix. Along with Kids' Sarah, Kids' Akira is an unlockable playable character. In the intro, he is seen fighting against Bahn. Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Akira, along with Jacky Bryant, appeared together as a playable racer in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. Jacky drives the OutRun-inspired "Red Lightning" while Akira is his passenger. Dead or Alive 5 Akira appears in the fighting game, Dead or Alive 5 with Sarah Bryant and Pai Chan (followed by Jacky Bryant in Ultimate update) as part of a partnership with Sega and the game's developers, Koei Tecmo & Team Ninja. In this game, few Akira's moves have been reworked, and becoming less difficult than his home series, such as his Byakko Soshoda and Teishitsu Dantai, as well as adding some of his missing moves that were removed in Virtua Fighter 5 updates, like Tenzanko. Project X Zone Akira appears with Pai in the crossover game, Project X Zone, a Nintendo 3DS RPG featuring characters from Capcom, Namco Bandai, and SEGA. He also appears with Kage in the sequel, Project X Zone 2. Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax In the arcade version of the 2D crossover fighting game, Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax, Akira appears as a boss along with Pai Chan as his assist character. Apparently, the boss version of Akira in arcade turns out to be a malevolent entity from Zetsumu, who takes a forms of other Dengeki Bunko fighters then Akira's, with the real Akira is playable in console version of the game along with the real Pai, as well as followed by Selvaria Bles and her assist, Alicia Melchiotte from other Sega game's Valkyria Chronicles. In console version, he can be unlocked when player finish the stage without Climax Art to fight him in Arcade Mode, though he cannot be selected in both Arcade and Dream Duel, until in Ignition, where original Arcade Mode and Dream Duel become one Arcade only, where he and other said Sega characters become regular characters. Akira is likely one of the few Shoto type characters in the game, although Akira's appearance look like Capcom's original Shoto character from Street Fighter, Ryu. One of his moves associates from his series and Dead or Alive 5 (and its updates), except, some of their damage properties are different between both fighting game areas. Akira is an unique character to play, unlike in 3d fighting game area, he's a friendly character to use, one of two characters (other being Rentaro) to have a command move, can perform air solo combo without assist or EX moves (like Kirino and Rentaro etc.), has a various different special moves like Dante in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (& its Ultimate update) (save for aerial version of Renkantai), even has a two EX only moves like Shura Haoh Koukazan and Youhou. Being a character who doesn't have a projectile type moves (safe for Hougeki Unshin Soukoshou), he is rarely focused on short-ranged ground attack punishes, in akin to his playstyle combo in 3D fighting game area. Most of his moves' damage properties are mostly strikes and knockdowns opponents. His play traits is similar to Akatsuki in Under Night In-Birth: Exe Late, such as being a Shoto character who only has a step dash. On a side note, his Air B, Kaiko capture combo, MAX version of Koboku, Hougeki Unshin Soukoshou Climax Art 3rd hit/Sosho's ki-blast and a new Climax Art Yuki-ryu Hakkyoku-ken Hiden ・ Hozan are unique to this game. If Trump Card is activated, Akira will perform an infinite normal chain combos. Before Version 1.21 console release update, he was seemingly broken, where as Mouko Kouhazan and Jouhou Senshou were the only special moves to appear, his Air C was Renkantai before downgraded to Tankyaku/Utankyaku, Shura Haoh Koukazan first hit sprite was Mouko Kouhazan's, Teishitsu Dantai was the only Impact Skill move, and Hougeki Unshin Soukoshou didn't have invuln. startup to akin to his original 3D fighting game's damage properties and was the only Climax Art. Super Smash Bros. Akira appears in Super Smash Bros., with the "Akira Wig" and "Akira Outfit" are DLC items for the Mii Fighter in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, then as an assist trophy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. They are based on his appearance in the first Virtua Fighter. In Ultimate, his voice are reused clips from post-''Virtua Fighter 2'' games, meaning the Akira in that is similar to the one from Virtua Fighter 10th Anniversary, a Virtua Fighter 4 Final Tuned with the first Virtua Fighter graphics. Other Media Virtua Fighter Anime In the Virtua Fighter anime, unlike his video game counterpart, Akira enjoys eating lots of food and slacking off. After being sent away from his grandfather (he won lots of tournaments, but with this, he forgot what true fighting is about, and as a result, he couldn't see the eight stars in heaven anymore), he embarks on a journey, hoping to once again see these stars. After being defeated by Kage-Maru, when Eva goes away with Sarah, he takes into consideration what his grandpa said about fighting. In the second series, he lives with his grandfather in Japan, while he was about to have a re-match with Kage-Maru, he got attacked by the Oni-Maru Ninjas, right after Pai, Jacky and his friends came to visit him. After defeating Dural Gold and Eva Durix, in the end of the second season he sees once again the eight stars. Akira fights only when he sees people getting into trouble, but often gets into minor problems, such as when he accidentally touches Sarah Bryant's breasts or when he gives Pai Chan a kiss (which results in a beating). Throughout the series Akira and Pai begin to have strong feelings for each other. Akira was voiced by Shin-ichiro Miki in Japanese (the same voice actor from Virtua Fighter 2 onwards) and by Tony Schnur in English. Character Relationships *Sees Kage-Maru as a rival when he was defeated by him in the first and fourth tournament. Partnered with him in Project X Zone 2. *Rival and friend of Wolf Hawkfield. Defeated him in the first and second tournament. *Childhood friend and sparring partner of Aoi Umenokoji. *Partnered with Jacky Bryant in Sonic and SEGA All-Stars Racing. *Possible rival of Goh Hinogami and/or Jean Kujo (both whom work for J6). *Partnered with Pai Chan in Project X Zone. *Defeated Dural in the second tournament. Trivia *Akira is one of the three fighters to win a Virtua Fighter tournament. The others being Lau Chan and Kage-Maru. *Akira's catchphrase is 十年早いんだよ！(Jūnen hayainda yo!) which roughly translated to "You're ten years too early." Akira has used this phrase in every game since Virtua Fighter 1 and even in an ''Virtua Fighter 3tb'' Japanese Commercial. Eileen and Pai Chan both use variations of this phrase. Akira also uses this catchphrase in his reveal trailer from Dead or Alive 5. *''Dead or Alive'' creator and former Tecmo employee, Tomonobu Itagaki, has stated the character Akira being the inspiration for the Dead or Alive character Kokoro who debuted in Dead or Alive 4, released in 2005, over a decade after Akira's debut in the original ''Virtua Fighter''. Kokoro also uses Bājíquán as her fighting discipline, but is much like Aoi Umenokoji as well on the fact that she appears innocent and demure. In the E3 2012 trailer for Dead or Alive 5, Akira challenges Kokoro to a duel, which Kokoro accepts. *Akira is generally known to be one of the harder characters to master in the Virtua Fighter series. **Although in Dead or Alive 5 and its expansion updates, made him a bit easier. *An early version of Akira was discovered in November of 2016 in the first Virtua Fighter game. According to his bio, Akira's last name was going to be Ryuzaki.https://tcrf.net/Virtua_Fighter_(Arcade) *A Nintendo’s Pokémon species known as Urshifu, in its Single Strike Style form, including its pre-evolved form Kubfu are heavily based on Akira himself. Quotes Virtua Fighter 5 Pre-Fight *よしッ！ 来いッ！(Yoshi! Koi!) — OK! Bring it! *この時を待ってたぜ！(Kono toki-wo matteta-ze!) — I've been waiting for this moment! *時は来た、いくぞ！ハ！(Toki-wa kita. Iku-zo! Ha!) — The time has come. Let's go! Ha! *よしッ、いくぞ！(Yoshi, iku-zo!) — OK! Let's go! (VF5FS) In Battle *甘い！(Amai!) — Bad move! *うちだぜ！(Uchi-da-ze!) — Come get some! Victory *十年早いんだよォ！(Jū-nen hayain da yo!) — You're ten years too early! *まだまだー！！(Mada mada!) — We are not done yet! *再戦したくば来い！(Saisen shitakuba koi!) — If you want a rematch, bring it on! *オラ オラ オラ！！(Ora ora ora!!) — Come on, come on, come on! (VF5FS) *よしッ！ (Yoshi!) --- OK! (VF5, VF5R) Item Victory *再戦わいつでも受ける！(Saisen-wa itsudemo ukeru!) — I'm up for a rematch anytime! -w/ Dancing Cross Spear *もっと俺を熱くさせてくれ！(Motto ore-wo atsuku sasete-kure!) — You gotta fire me up more than that! -w/ Hakkyoku Sword; Flag *よしゃー！(Yosha!) — Alright! *オラ オラ オラ！！(Ora ora ora!!) — Come on, come on, come on! -w/ Flag, Ball Losing *これ以上何が足りないのか…？(Kore ijō'' nani-ga tarinai-no-ka…'') — What else is it that I'm missing…? Second Chance *勝負だ！(Shōbu-da!) — Let's fight! Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax In Battle *猛攻！(Mōkō!) — Onslaught! *白虎！(Byakko!) — White Tiger! *連環腿！(Renkantai!) — Chain Leg Attack! *修羅覇王靠華山！(Shura-haō kōkazan!) — Mountain King's Massacre! *上歩！(Jōhō!) — Superior Stride! *開跨！(Kaiko!) — Open Step Astride! *虎撲！(Kobuko!) — Tiger Rush! *揚炮！(Yōhō!) — Scatter Shot! *貼山靠！(Tenzankō!) — Persistent Mountain! *提膝！(Teishitsu!) — Knee! *鉄山靠！(Tetsuzankō!) — Iron Mountain Attack! Card *オラ オラ！(Ora ora!) — Come on, come on! Break *心意把！(Shin'iha!) — Shape-Will Throw! Throw *筋あり！(Sujiari!) — Right there! Throw *究極奥義！崩撃雲身双虎掌！(Kyūkyoku ōgi! Hōgeki Unshin Sōkoshō!) — Ultimate Technique! Double Tiger Palm Body Crush! *あんたお神酒ある！受けてみよ！オラ オラ オラァァァァ！！！オラァァァァ！！！(Anta o miki aru! Ukete-miyo! Ora ora ORAAAAA!!! UUURRAAAA!!!) — Here's your sacred sake! Too slow! Ora ora ORAAAAA!!! UUURRAAAA!!! Damaged *何？！(Nani?!) — What?! Guard *なかなか！(Naka naka!) — Good! Recovery *なかなかやる。(Naka naka yaru.) — Pretty good. *ここからがご番だ！(Koko kara ga goban da!) — I'm just getting started! *やるな。(Yaru na.) — Not bad. *へぇ！(He~e!) — Heh! *甘いぜ！(Amai ze!) - Watch it! Tech Hit *甘いぞ！(Amai zo!) — Bad move! Wake-Up *過ぎだ！(Sugi da!) — Very good! *まだまだー！！(Mada mada!) — I was just getting started! *ここからだ！(Koko kara da!) — I'm right here! Dash/Run *未だ！(Ima da!) — Now! *行くぞ！(Iku zo!) — Let's go! Burst *そこまでだ！(Soko made da!) — That's far enough! *八極拳の極意！(Hakkyoku-Ken no Gokui!) — Secret of Bājíquán! *笑ないし！(Wara nai shi!) — Don't make me laugh! Assist Call *任せただ！(Maka se ta da!) — I'm counting on you! *今事処置！(Ima koto shochi!) — Now its the time! *本気で行くぞ！ (Honkide iku zo!) - Let's get serious! Victory *まだ終わりじゃなえか？付かぜ！(Mada owari ja nae ka? Tsuka ze!) — Still not giving up yet? Get up! *本気でかかってきてだ！(Honkide kakatte kite da!) — Fight seriously! *二十年早いんだよォ！(Ni Jūnen hayainda yo!) — You're 20 years too early! K.O. *つー…つよい…(Tsu-… tsuyoi…) — So… strong… KO *俺の八極拳だ…！！(Ore no Hakkyoku-Ken da…!!) — My poweful Bājíquán is.…!! KO Videos Virtua Fighter OST Theme of Akira|''Virtua Fighter'' Virtua Fighter 2 OST Ride The Tiger (Theme of Akira)|''Virtua Fighter 2'' Virtua Fighter Kids OST Theme of Akira|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' Virtua Fighter 3tb OST Theme of Akira|''Virtua Fighter 3'' Virtua Fighter 5 FS - Video Movelist - Akira Yuki|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Akira Yuki Longplay 60FPS|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Gallery Akira Yuki/Gallery References External links *Dead or Alive Wiki: Akira Yuki *Project X Zone Wiki: Akira Yuki Category:Characters Category:VF1 Characters Category:VF2 Characters Category:VF3 Characters Category:VF4 Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters Category:Virtua Fighter anime Characters Category:Virtua Quest Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Male Characters